1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacturing process of a circuit board and a circuit board using the foregoing manufacturing process. More particularly, the present invention relates to the manufacturing process of a circuit board with a cooling function and a circuit board with a cooling function using the foregoing manufacturing process.
2. Description of Related Art
The power density of the circuit board is one of the design issues facing electronics systems as they continue to decrease in size and increase in performance. Decreased size and increased performance requires packing more circuitry into a given volume of the circuit board. Further, the electronic components disposed on the circuit board generate heat during the operation; however, the electronic circuits can only operate effectively and safely over a prescribed temperature range.
Metal Core Printed Circuit board (MCPCB) is adopted to solve the foregoing heat dissipation problem of the circuit board during the operation. However, MCPCB requires a complicated manufacturing process and the thermal medium layers make the MCPCB more expensive.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a simplified manufacturing process of a circuit with a cooling functionality and a circuit board with a cooling function using the foregoing manufacturing process.